


Walk-In Naked Challenge: Fandom Edition

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Castlevania (Cartoon), Doom (Video Games), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Metroid Series, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Nudity, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Scars, Walk-In Naked Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: Inspired by the Tiktok challenge of the same name, I thought "How would my main ships react to this?" Thus, a nice little challenge fic to start posting. Plan is to get to ten fandoms and see where it goes from there.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Samus Aran/Doom Slayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Zutara

The rains fell heavily over the Fire Nation, they were powerful enough to force all citizens, royal and low class into their homes until they passed. Even for a Waterbender they were a bit much to contend with. 

Zuko was in their shared chambers, opting to continue to work on matters of state while the rest of the nation were sheltered from the storm. 

Katara tapped her chin in thought, a mischievous grin formed on her face. How best to pull Zuko from work effectively and maybe inspire a bit of fun? She wasn’t able to do anything, and the court had been dismissed until the weather had passed, why not give her beleaguered husband a break and enjoy some carnal activity?

The Master Waterbender bathed, and left the bathroom behind, wearing only a blue towel. With bold determined steps, she crossed into Zuko’s study, where he faced a window, a single candle on his desk giving him enough light to read and write by.

She waited for a few moments, to see if he would register her presence, before throwing her towel at him. The blue cloth landed around his shoulders, shaking him from his focus. He chuckled, “Katara, I need to-” He stopped dead at the sight of her. She smiled challengingly, complete confidence in her stature and lack of clothing. His amber eyes were wide.

He stared for a brief moment before standing from his desk. With hungry passion he closed the distance until he was right in front of her. 

“Yes?” He asked with baited breath.

“Yes,” Katara confirmed. Then his lips were on hers, and his hands hooked under her thighs, picking her up and marching her towards the bedroom.

She giggled as she was taken to bed, wondering how many uses this trick had before it ran its course. 


	2. Korvirasami

Kuvira groaned into the sheets of the Republic City penthouse, owned of course by one Asami Sato, who was currently massaging her back and legs. It was the afternoon after a hard morning workout, and unfortunately due to her highly competitive nature, Kuvira had tried to keep pace with Korra’s weightlifting and calisthenics plan, while keeping pace with Asami’s cardio relays. Needless to say, the former soldier was very sore. 

“Kuvira, sweetie, what have I told you?” Asami asked with some reproach in her voice. 

Kuvira groaned into the sheets, “It’s not a competition, go at your own pace.”

She could feel her girlfriend’s smile as she finished massaging her legs, they had cramped out on the sixth mile with her girlfriend, after several deadlifts, squats and calf raises with their other girlfriend. 

Asami ran her hands through Kuvira’s hair, “Take it easy okay?”

The taller woman grumbled into the sheets, “At least it’s the weekend.”

Asami smiled, laying down beside her, Kuvira flipped over to lay on her back. Kuvira wore a tank top and sweatpants, while Asami wore a t-shirt and crimson leggings, both had finished their shower and were waiting on Korra before relaxing for the evening. 

As they waited, Asami snuck a kiss to Kuvira’s temple, an impish look on her face.

“What?”

“It’s just cute to see you get so competitive, like you’re still trying to prove yourself,” Asami said kindly, though Kuvira had to roll her eyes.

“Well, when your girlfriends are the Avatar and the President of Sato Industries, you have to do something to make your place seem warranted.”

Asami frowned slightly, “You know you don’t have to prove that right?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Kuvira admitted. “Sorry if I worried you.”

“Honestly, I’m more worried about Korra at this stage.”

As she finished saying that, the door to the bathroom opened and a pair of blue compression shorts flew out and hit Kuvira in the face. Thankfully they were clean, otherwise Kuvira would have been a bit more cross, though with the sights before the two of them, maybe she would’ve forgotten to get angry. 

Korra was nude, her firm muscular physique was freshly dried, and her brown hair still glistened from the shower. She grinned broadly gauging their expressions. 

Kuvira was on her feet in moments, her cramped and aching muscles were forgotten. Her lips found Korra’s and her arms pushed her towards the bed where Asami was licking her lips hungrily. When their girlfriend hit the bed, she let out a short gasp, though her smiling face was very telling. 

Stripping her shirt and sweats, Kuvira half-swayed, half-stumbled on her sore limbs to straddle Korra. 

“Get what you’re hoping for?” Kuvira asked teasingly. 

“Oh yeah.”

She looked to Asami, “You in, Sato?”

Asami smirked and removed her shirt, “You know it,” She kicked herself out of her leggings and underwear, straddling Korra’s face. “Dinner can wait.”


	3. Trephacard

It was a domestic setting within Dracula’s castle, or more accurately, Alucard’s castle. Seated in the study, Alucard had a tome open, reading half-heartedly, his golden gaze peaking over the top of the book to admire Sypha in the middle of transcribing some older runes from one of the damaged books. It was amusing to him and Trevor seeing a Speaker writing something down. They were sure some spirit or great flame would claim her for her sin against her people. 

Still, Alucard was glad to have them back, especially if it meant quiet evenings in comfortable silence together, that is if Trevor didn’t have a sound come from either end of him to ruin it. He smiled fondly at the thought of the Belmont, he was going stir-crazy between Alucard’s fondness for lazy evenings and Sypha’s obsession for knowledge. The Scion of the Belmont family had been on the run since he was a child, it wasn’t hard to understand his discomfort with staying in one place for too long. It was what Alucard had to contend with after the two left. 

He cleared his mind of those dark memories and thoughts, preferring to focus on the here and now. That is, Sypha grumbling in frustration and rubbing her eyes. 

“Troubles?” He asked.

“Just a long process,” Sypha said, rubbing her sore wrist. “Would be easier if my people had just started writing things down instead of relating orally.”

Alucard chuckled, “Such blasphemy in this house? Surely not?” 

Sypha huffed, “Sometimes I wonder if the start of my people’s practice was due to pragmatism, we’re pariahs and nomads, after all, perhaps it was necessary at the time and that became our heritage?”

“Perhaps,” Alucard said. “Though the truth of it isn’t kept over time, it seems.”

Sypha nodded, standing up and stifling a yawn, “It’s getting late, should we be getting to bed?” 

Alucard nodded, though not tired, he had no desire to sit alone in his study until dawn or he entertained the possibility of sleep. Better to do it now.

Sypha offered her hand, and Alucard took it, letting himself be led from the armchair. “Now we just need to find Trevor.”

“You called?” Came the low voice of the third member of their relationship. Both stopped and gawked at a naked Trevor standing in the doorway of the study.

Alucard stared blankly, taking in the apparent lack of shame or modesty that Trevor openly flaunted. There weren’t many things he could do to surprise the half-vampire, and this barely constituted as one. 

“Belmont, what the fuck are you doing?” He asked.

Flippantly, he shrugged, “Looking for spare clothing?”

Alucard raised an eyebrow, “Did we not just do laundry the other day?”

“I...forgot?” Trevor asked lamely. Alucard frowned, sniffing the air. There wasn’t any alcohol on his breath, so he wasn’t drunk, then again, some part of Trevor Belmont seemed to always be drunk. 

He looked to Sypha, noting that she hadn’t responded. She was staring openly and unabashedly, the tips of her ears redder than her hair, and perhaps a little bit of drool on the corner of her lip. Suppressing a snort, Alucard reminded himself that living in a secluded and physically sheltered group such as the Speakers meant she wasn’t quite as used to such concept of casual nudity, then again, that might just be human nature. 

Alucard met Trevor’s blue eyes with his gold, and the other man deflated, “Alright, maybe I had ulterior motives.”

“S-such as?” Sypha spluttered. 

Trevor opened his mouth to explain, but caught Alucard’s look and instantly deflated. “Look, we’ve been stuck in her for over a month and I’m fucking bored. I’m sorry I’m not the scholar you two are and can spend days with my nose in a book. I need something else, and believe it or not, I happen to like sex too,” He turned around, “Sorry, I’ll find a shirt and-”

Trevor didn’t make it past the doorway, his feet frozen to the wood, and Alucard suddenly pressed up against his back, his cool skin like ice to Trevor’s back. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Belmont?” He asked heatedly. 

“Uh...what?” 

Alucard ran one cool hand down his body, “You started this, I think it’s only fair you finish it,” He looked over his shoulder. “Isn’t that right Sypha?”

Before he could finish, Sypha sprinted forward, pushing both of them out in the hallway and dragging them both by their hands towards the bedroom. The only one they used anyways. 

Trevor, despite having come up with this, looked somewhat overwhelmed. Alucard smirked, “There’s always time to fit in everyone’s pleasures, Trevor,” He whispered. “All you need to do is ask.”

A bashful grin arrived on Trevor’s flushed face. “I thought you might find that...weak.”

“Are you concerned about how I see you?” He asked. 

Trevor looked away, “Well, you don’t exactly have a supportive look about you, do you?”

Before he could respond the doors to the bedroom were kicked open and Sypha turned to them already pulling off her robes. 

“Let’s have this discussion later,” Sypha said, “Or at least while doing more exciting things.”

Alucard smirked, removing his shirt and followed his lovers to the bed. Oh yes, he looked forward to knowing Trevor’s mind between sighs and moans of passion. 


	4. ShirouxSaber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber and Shirou are two years older than canon.

The former servant frowned as she folded clothing, a combination of hers and Shirou’s. Her fingers, heavily calloused in life, were growing softer without the constant use of a sword in her hand. 

A life without fighting meant a lot of thinking for her, about what the future held and what she might be in this life away from war. 

One thought pertained to a certain redhead; a friend, companion and love she had never had in her previous life. Someone she could rely on and depend on, someone she knew would defend her as readily as she did him. It was a strange feeling, being with someone who reflected her own mentality, as well as her stubbornness, in that he may even surpass her. 

Despite their one proper night together before the final battle with Gligamesh and Kotomine, Shirou hadn’t made any attempts to develop their relationship any further. Perhaps the uncertainty of life and victory had been a key motivator, Saber had known that feeling well enough, now though, with victory and peace, what was left? What motivated either of them to take this relationship to the next level? There was none. 

Two years had passed, and nothing beyond heated glances and the occasional tense embrace, everything was stable, but set back to before the end of the war, now without the threat to challenge them both to adapt and change. 

Victory had denied them both the possibility of spoils and the uncertainty that defeat may bring. Now it was all patience and procrastination now that the illusion of time was once again in place. 

Saber would not bow to it. 

She had spent an entire life doing what was best, doing what should be done to be a perfect King. So much had been sacrificed to achieve that end, and for what? 

A second chance at life was before her, one she could choose to pursue anyway she wanted. She wanted to live for herself this time, and to fight for her own happy ending, and not for kingdoms or destiny. For herself. 

The question was if Shirou would take the chance with her. Were his feelings a result of proximity and the bond shared? Or was it genuine and garnered through a true connection and respect for each other as people and in combat? Saber knew her feelings, the warmth that Shirou inspired in her still burned, slowly and calmly, but never leaving her like the occasional bouts of attraction she had felt for others in her previous life. These flames within her stayed. 

It was night now, dinner had been eaten and finished some hours before and it was nearly time for bed. With everyone out of the house now, it just left Saber and Shirou, it was a good time for decisive action. 

Despite her determination, Saber paused outside the threshold of Shirou’s room. She hadn’t sought advice from any of the former masters or servants on how to do this, she didn’t trust many of them would understand or even confront the issue straight on. Then of course there was the possibility they’d unintentionally reveal the details to Shirou and render her plan moot. 

She shook her head, Saber was not blessed with the natural skills or wiles in attracting another partner conventionally. Subtle hints or suggestions did little to change Shirou’s mind on their current status, so she’d have to be bold here. Looking down at the loose blue robe she wore, she blushed. 

With resolution still burning within her, she pulled open the door to Shirou’s room. Her former Master had already changed into sleeping clothes and as in the middle of stretching, a healthy habit he repeated every morning as well. 

Without even looking, he asked, “Everything alright, Saber?” 

Wordlessly, Saber dropped the robe around her body. It fell to the floor and pooled around her slender, petite frame, the sound of the soft cloth landing was loud as a war horn in her ears. Her face grew redder, and instinctively she made to cover herself before stopping herself. 

_ No! I must be decisive _ , she thought.  _ Otherwise nothing will come of this. _

Discipline kept her arms at her side, but there was no reaction from Shirou. 

“Saber?” He asked, still not facing her, finishing a stretch. He turned, “Are you-?”

His amber eyes went wide at the sight of her exposed before him, his face went as red as his hair as he lost balance and fell over. “S-saber?” He asked questionably. 

Fighting the blush of her own cheeks, the former servant stepped forward, “Shirou, it has been two years since the end of the war...you harbored feelings for me during that time...feelings I return,” She stumbled off, the sudden ridiculousness of what she was doing struck her. How would she have felt if the situation were reversed? Mortified? Shamed? She didn’t know. For a brief moment she considered retreating in shame, but something in her stopped her.  _ You were the King of Knights! You must see this through! If you get an answer, you can move on or move forward, neither will be achieved if you retreat now.  _

Refortifying herself, Saber straightened up in place, “Shirou, I want us to have a proper relationship; courtship, dates, activities, and intimate moments alone. If those are not things you want, I understand, but I will not be silent or wait for an action on your part any longer.”

She looked down upon him, he looked up at her. It was much like her summoning, but with a vastly different context, at least their lives weren’t threatened at the moment. Golden eyes blinked at her, before hardening resolutely. Shirou stood up, and in three steps had passed by her. 

Her chest froze in fear, had he rejected her? Without so much as word? Did her body and manner offend him so greatly?

She turned, whether to stop him or apologize she didn’t know, what she did know was something was wrapped around her form again. The same blue robe she had just discarded. 

“Shirou?” She asked trepidatiously. He met her gaze resolutely. 

“I want that too, S-,” He stopped then smiled, “Artoria.”

Saber suppressed a gasp at the sound of her name, in truth she didn’t consider herself either Arthur the perfect King nor did she consider herself as Arturia the girl who lived before ascending the throne. She came to this world as Saber and that’s how she saw herself. But when he said her name, it brought a familiar warmth to her chest, something nostalgic and yet foreign as well. 

He smiled apologetically, “I didn’t want to pressure you,” He said softly. “It felt wrong to just put those expectations on you, I wanted to wait until I was sure you were ready, and that I was.”

Shirou’s voice was firm and soft, he was definitely being sincere, still Saber tilted her head, “And when were you going to act?”

Shirou’s face paled, “Well, uh...see…”

Rolling her eyes, Saber didn’t pursue the thought, wrapping her arms around Shirou’s middle. She was too happy and gratified to push him in that direction. Besides, she had acted and now they could begin.

Tentatively, Shirou hugged back, acutely aware of Saber’s nude form under the thin robe. The embrace regardless was warm and fulfilling to both of them. 

“Tomorrow, the park?” Saber asked.

Shirou smiled, “Sure, ice cream?”

Saber nodded, pleased with the idea. 

They both pulled away, the first of several hard parts was over, now they had a start to grow from, a place to build up from. Unconventional, but effective. 

“May I ask why you came in naked?”

Saber grinned, “It caught your attention didn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with this one. About halfway through I kind of felt, "Saber probably wouldn't go this extent...oh well it's already half-done."
> 
> Besides, I do like some proactive Saber.


	5. Greek Garden

Pyrrha Nikos was known for many things in her life; Champion of Mistral, one of the top Huntresses at Beacon, the current Fall Maiden, truly she had an impressive record already in her life. Most acquainted this success to pure skill alone, but there was something else that assured her high amount of accolades. Skill certainly played a part for sure, but the other essence was that of boldness. 

As it was said, fortune favored the bold and that was true in Pyrrha’s case, despite that, no one would assume the Fall Maiden was bold in personality. She was sweet and kind-hearted, but bold wasn’t associated with her personality. The way she shied away from confessing her feelings to her team leader for so long, well, strong in action, humble in speech was Pyrrha. 

However, there came a time when a little bit of boldness was warranted. 

Dressed in nothing but her own skin, Pyrrha’s hand hesitated on the door of the bathroom, about to open the door into the main room. Her cheeks flushed, her teeth biting her lip nervously, she prepared to open the door. 

She could hear laughter, reprimand and some whimsical expressions in the next room. Pyrrha smiled, if she had doubts before, they were gone now.

Pulling the door open, she stood in the doorway of Team RWBY’s bathroom, bare before them. They didn’t notice, far too busy with the current chaos coursing through the room. 

Ruby and Yang were fighting over who had rights to the last box of strawberries, the two sisters good naturedly grappling on the ground with practiced ease, Yang going straight for her sister’s sides to induce high pitched laughing. Weiss was at her desk trying to finish homework while all this chaos raged. Blake was curled up in her bed, pretending to read while really amusedly watching her partner and leader grappling. 

No one noticed Pyrrha standing there for quite a few minutes.

Eventually, Weiss, no doubt annoyed by Ruby’s high-pitched laughing fits, turned to reprimand them.

“Ruby! Yang! Enough! I have to finish this project and need some-” It was then that Weiss caught sight of Pyrrha and immediately went slack-jawed and silent. Her pale features going scarlet. 

Blake’s ears perked up and she turned, wondering why Weiss had stopped. Her gaze followed the heiress’ until she saw Pyrrha, her ears shot up and eyes widened. 

By now, Yang and Ruby had ceased in their struggle, the latter on her back, trying to catch her breath and her sister flipping her hair to the side. 

“What was that W-?” Yang looked up when she saw feet in front of her, and followed the path of nudity all the way to Pyrrha’s bashful look. Her mouth opening in shock. 

Ruby also noticed, but only tilted her head, “Pyrrha? Why are you naked?” She asked, otherwise not bothered by the sight of her in such as state. 

The redhead shrugged, “I..ah…” By now the rest of Team RWBY had broken out of their stupor, Weiss averting her gaze, Yang standing and getting off Ruby, Blake didn’t stop looking, but shifted her focus to her face. Ruby was up and approaching her, nonplussed. 

“Pyrrha?” She asked. “Do you need clothes?”

A grin crossed her face, “N-no Ruby, I-I’m fine.”

“I’ll say,” Yang said under her breath, gaze still averted. 

“T-then why are you n-n-naked!?” Weiss half-asked, half-shrieked. 

Pyrrha licked her dry lips, “W-well, you all were telling me that I should try to be more b-bold, and I thought that...this would be a good way to do it?”

Ruby looked at her quizzically, “By getting naked?”

Wordlessly Pyrrha nodded. 

The room was silent for a moment, before Weiss abruptly stood up and approached Pyrrha, her gaze anywhere but at the redhead’s tanned skin. She stopped right besides Ruby. 

“Why?”

Pyrrha cleared her throat, “W-well, would you expect me to do something like this?” 

Weiss looked up at her, then looked away, Yang looked over her shoulder, an expression of regret worn plainly, and Blake’s ears flattened on her head. 

Ruby reached forward and took her hand, squeezing supportively. 

“We didn’t mean for you to do something like this,” Blake said, sliding out of bed. “And we didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Yang sighed, “Yeah. Look P, I say a lot andI make some crappy jokes, but I didn’t mean to make you feel like...you had to do this.”

Blinking, the Fall Maiden realized they were all apologizing.  _ They think...I’m doing this to spite them? _ She couldn’t help herself, she laughed. 

Snorting unflatteringly, she gasped, launching into a new wave of laughter. Between gasps she could see the other four girls looking at her in concern and confusion. After she settled, she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, you misunderstand!” She said outright. “I’m not doing this to spite your or prove you wrong! I just thought it would be funny and surprising...especially for me to do it. And, maybe to inspire a certain mood...”

Lightbulbs flicked on for each member of team RWBY in perfect synchronicity. 

“Oh,” Ruby said. 

“Y-you mean?” Weiss asked, growing even pinker. 

“I...see,” Blake’s ears flicked back up, her book discarded.

“Hell yeah!” Yang shouted in triumph. 

As one, team RWBY flocked their mutual girlfriend and began to remove their own clothes at the same time. Lips from four different girls met each other and Pyrrha as the mood swelled to something far more appropriate for her state of dress. 

When Pyrrha landed on the bed, four beautiful woman prowling around her, Ruby giggled. 

“I hope your team doesn’t miss you!” She said, kissing her neck. Pyrrha moaned at the attention. 

“They will,” Blake promised, “Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

As Pyrrha succumbed to the pleasures of her girlfriends’ attentions, she considered how fortunate she was to have such dedicated women already in committed relationships with each other welcome and accept her into their relationship so readily and naturally. 

_ I suppose being bold does constitute fortune. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets


	6. Lena x Emily

Lena giggled as she made her out of the bedroom and into the living room, naked, save for her chronal accelerator in her chest. Tip toeing her way over the carpet and various knicknacks on the floor yet to be picked up for her chores of the day. She did something that was an antithesis of her very character, trying to move slowly through the flat. 

Emily, her long time girlfriend, was seated on the sofa, wearing her pajamas in the early morning, a cup of Earl Grey steaming next to her open laptop, a half-finished code written out. 

Taking careful steps forward, Lena stood right next to the sofa, fists on hips, open and proud, a broad grin on her face. 

“Morning, luv!” She said cheerily.

“Morning,” Emily said, taking a sip of her tea. “A little early for you isn’t-” She turned and looked at her. “...it?”

Smiling Lena waggled her eyebrows, “See something you love, luv?”

Emily frowned in consternation, finally catching sight of the cell phone recording her reaction, she rolled her eyes. “Dear, lovely as you are, when are not naked when at home?”


	7. Doomus

**_Meanwhile! At the Fortress of Doom…_ **

The teleport portal died after the Slayer passed through it, allowing himself an indulgent exhale. With Earth safe for now, he could take a brief moment to rest, there was more work to be done, but later. 

Even with his advanced skills and abilities, the Slayer needed rest too. It was why he bothered with a room on the damn ship anyways.

Pulling off his helmet, the Slayer made his way to his personal quarters, the only vestige of the ship he could safely call home. The only place he trusted to leave his weapons and armor, if Demons found their way onto the ship, they’d be walking straight into the fire that’d send them back to hell.

He stiffened a groan as he rolled his shoulder, pain was an old friend to the Hell Walker, old as the rage that fueled his crusade against Hell itself. Even then, it still caught him by surprise every so often. 

Entering his room, he set his weapons on the wall, making sure they were cleaned properly, there was a reason why they didn’t jam on him. That done, he slowly began to remove his armor, piece by piece, setting it on the rack beside the weapons. He ran a hand through his short dark hair, and made his way to the bathroom. 

He was internally grateful that the Night Sentinels had use for them too and that this flying fortress had one. 

Bare without his armor, he made his way towards the bathroom, a shower would be good after all that had happened. 

The door slid open, but the sound of rushing waters was already going. Frowning, the Slayer was instantly on the defensive, expecting a demon to surge from the shadows at him.

However, as soon as he caught sight of the orange and red armor on the ground, he instantly relaxed. 

The armor was scattered in sections; some freshly cleaned and sprayed, others still bearing burn marks and stains of blood or environment upon them. Between the two sections was a tall woman seated on a low stone bench, the spray coming from a nozzle above, furiously scrubbing at her helmet. It looked like she was trying to clean the green of her visor. 

The woman was as naked as he, with long, powerful limbs and an athletic physique that lent itself to an even more nimble warrior than himself. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and her green eyes were narrowed as she cleaned. 

Her face was possibly the only beautiful thing the Slayer had seen in his whole life. 

She heard him and turned, seeing him in the open doorway, a slight tension left her shoulders. 

“Sorry, last contract got messy, needed to clean up,” Samus Aran said, ”I’ll be done soon.”

The Slayer grunted, “Hm.” He understood.

As she cleaned her remaining armor pieces, the Slayer gently assorted her cleaned pieces and sections neatly to the side, to avoid any spray transfering gore and grime onto them. And also giving him space to move towards the bench. 

He picked up a shoulder piece and began to clean it. 

Samus smiled, “Thank you.”

He nodded. 

Once the armor was all cleaned and set aside, the two were left under the spray of the water. Brown eyes met green, and Samus smiled gently. 

“Have some time?”

He nodded.

“Care to help me clean? I’ll do the same for you.”

He smiled, the expression unfamiliar to his scarred face. 

His hand found hers, rubbing her knuckles tenderly. They were strong, like his, and bore scars and permanent calluses on them as well. 

She wrapped an arm around his back, and pulled herself closer to him. She stood a few inches taller than him, but neither seemed to think it mattered much. 

Despite the hard lives they led, both basked in the soft and gentle intimacy between each other. 

She smiled, and the Slayer felt a stirring in his heart and in a more intimate part of his body as well. She noticed. 

“Shall we?” She asked under the heavy fall of water over the two of them. 

“Mhm,” He grunted, pulling her by the hips to him, she reached up and grasping his face and pressed her lips to his. 

A fierce passion between them burned, the Slayer and the Hunter both in need of something else besides their roles, their duties to indulge in. For both it was a luxury they didn’t expect nor seek, yet they had found each other. Despite the difference in distance and space, they found each other. Both were too wise and scarred to believe in fate, but both knew a connection when they felt it. Impossible as it might be, they were an ideal match for each other. 


End file.
